Seeing Red
by HelloBitchKitty
Summary: After the failure of Starkiller Base and death of Snoke,the younger bastard of Brendol Hux is enlisted to replace him in the ranks of the First Order


A/N My first fanfiction. Ive had this idea in my head for a long time now and decided I needed to get it down. I had attempted this a few months ago but it was sloppy and i didn't plan it out very well so now ive written everything out and has some criticism welcome.

If you had to describe Avalon the first thing that would come to mind would be too much. She was an imposing figure standing at six foot three, towering over men and women alike in the order. Her shoulders were too wide for her athletic build,her nose too big for her facial structure , her brow bone too defined and her presence too imposing for most people . The thing that stood out most about her and the way she herself would describe her appearance often was too red.

Striking red copper hair stood out the most about her, always pulled into a tight , neat military bun at the base of her neck, the only thing that outshined her imposing aura. Her eyebrows a bright shade of red that drew attention from her blue-grey eyes.

Over the years Avalon had learned to embrace her too much-ness. Storm troopers only ever spoke in whispers around her and no officer had the bravery to do nothing but agree to her face. She liked to think it was her presence that helped her rise to the ranks in the first order, but she wasn't going to fool herself. It was pure luck and her family name. The name Hux had been kept alive by her brother and now he had destroyed it with his failure at Starkiller Base and the downfall of his title . That's where Avalon came in.

Born on Arkanis days before its destruction she was the lesser known bastard of Brendol Hux. She preferred it that way growing up,being able to avoid the likes of Pride with nothing expected of her. That is until her brother rose to ranks in the first order , only then did people start to turn their attention to the younger Hux. Hoping that even the bastard children of the general would have half his talent ,she was taken from her mother and trained . From what she heard she got off lucky compared to her older sibling, known some love growing up and avoiding the abuse he endured most of his life. For years she honestly believed that his success in the first order was the galaxy's way of making up all those years to him but in the end she must have been wrong.

She often considered how someone with the title of general held as much power as he once had ,and had always told herself she would ask him if and when they ever met. She was sure he was vaguely aware of her existence for most of her life but until recently he was a high ranking official who had no time for such things. Now she was the acting general, him only in name in fear that the sudden shift of power would give the order the appearance of turmoil in their ranks. This was the last thing the Order needed with the supreme leader constantly disappearing and acting like a bratty child.

She was well aware being sent for appearance purposes ,intended to be not much more than propaganda, but also knew that once she was there that Being more than just an imposing presence she was well trained and possesed the same military talents as her father and brother. From the moment she stepped foot on the star cruiser to take her to base it was clear every one knew who she was and that she was feared for name and appearance alone. She could work with this, she told herself swallowing the lump of nervousness in her thought, managing to maintain appearance.

Starkiller came into view and she smiled. Inside offered warm meals, warm beds and quarters to herself which were all things she hadn't had in many years. Even if it meant dealing with the means of Pride and the elder Hux for a few hours, they were nothing to endure if it afforded those luxeries. She doubted the supreme leader would be present,knowing he had become deranged and often took to disappearing for months at a time,and she was of no importance to him, but she did dread the day it was time to meet him. It wasn't his infamous temper tantrums, or the likely disdain she would receive due to her pedigree, but the idea that even her thoughts weren't safe from him. She brushed that aside as the vessel landed, and stepped onto the platform of the hangar of her new home with such confidence that no one could pick up on her shock of the sight in front of her.


End file.
